<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Night|Nishinoya Yuu by kikonut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987717">Summer Night|Nishinoya Yuu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikonut/pseuds/kikonut'>kikonut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Summer Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikonut/pseuds/kikonut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you can just tell when someone will be important to you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishinoya Yuu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Umbrella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You are related to Kageyama. </p><p>Italics are thoughts and Bold signifies a text or texting.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold night lifted the ridges of your skirt as you sat on a bench, patiently waiting for the bus to arrive. The night was scary but you had no other forms of transportation. The weight of ur guitar case ruining your posture. The breeze was cold and you only had on a black cardigan to cover you're arms, you wondered what had gone wrong earlier that day that left youre whole friend group in shambles. Just when you thought the day couldnt get worse, it was like the gods were reading your mind. There was a startling thud and in incoming seconds the streets was filled with water and the cold droplets were pouring down the side of youre leg. That was the last straw of the night and it broke what was keeping you're emotions together. With tears running down you're face and the cold rain soaking youre dark clothing you wondered what else could go wrong. Wiping the tears with the sleeve of youre cardigan, you looked up wondering why suddenly the rain had stopped around you. "looks like you need this more than i do" a small boy with a warming smile spoke. It was hard to tell his features in the dark but he seemed relatively young.</p><p>He pushed the umbrella towards you as an offering. You sniffled only looking up at him with a puzzled face. "its okay, you can take it ill be fine" he reassured however you didnt move. Noticing this he grabbed your hand and placed it on the umbrella, leaving you with no choice to hold it up. With that he said nothing else and walked away into the darkness. </p><p>"Y/n Kageyama! you're very late!" these words were nothing new to you, especially coming out of youre mothers mouth. "i got caught up" you replied quietly as you pulled the umbrella with you into your room, you really werent in the mood to deal with any yelling. "almost had to send out Tobio to find you" you heard youre mom snicker as she passed youre room. You curled up into a ball on youre warm soft bed too tired to deal with youre soaking wet clothes. </p><p>~</p><p>Nishinoya continued walking wondering why he had the sudden impulse to give a complete stranger his only way to stay out of the rain. He rubbed his temples as he waited under the opening of a closed store trying to remember the girls features, he felt as if he had known her. "stupid" he sat down as he ruffled his wet hair that now laid flat on his head. Good thing he had called someone to help him get home quicker. "Yo Nishinoya!" the feature of a certain ball headed friends silhouette called as it approached closer. "lord and savior tanaka" he cheered as he bolted up from his crouching position. "we better hurry, my sister isnt too happy about having to drive all of the way here in the middle of the night" he scoffed as nishinoya approached him to go under the umbrella he was holding. </p><p>"what kind of dumbass gives away an umbrella while its raining and gets lost?" tanaka teased. "someone else needed it more than me and listen i dont know i just kept walking for some reason" nishinoya spoke towards the cars window as he held his chin up on the edge of his palm. He remembered the poor girl and began wondering why she was alone crying in the middle of the night. Maybe she was wondering why he wasnt hesitant to give up his umbrella to her in the middle of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You werent gonna let the fight between your band let you down for the rest of the summer. So you decided you would do something and try to talk it out. You texted all of them to meet up somewhere, you had no idea how it would go but youre hopes of fixing the relationship between all of them were high. </p><p>The smell of rain was still fresh from the prior night and whole morning. The afternoon was still wet and cold. Accidentally stepping into puddles, you made your way to the meet up location. You didnt know what you expected but you waited for them under a tree you guys used to hangout at. You figured they were caught up and lost track of time, so you waited patiently. Minutes turned into hours and you couldnt help to feel like they werent coming but you didnt want to believe it and you continued waiting until the sun begun to hide. </p><p> You pushed yourself off from your feet, trying to swallow the knot in your throat. As your head tilted up your eyes met with someone, it was your best friend and also band mate. "i came here to bring you a message dont get your hopes up" from the sound of it you werent gonna be told something good. "we dont want to associate with you therefore, we've decided to drop you" the words punctured through youre heart and somehow felt even worse coming from someone you thought you could trust. With no other words she turned and began walking away, it was nothing like you expected and although it left you broken you contained your tears, trying to convince yourself it wasnt worth it. </p><p>The sun still sinking, you head back to the bus station but had no intentions on going back home. You sat on the bench and tried to distract yourself from thinking about it, looking down at your feet you heard someone elses footsteps as you tried to help your brain wonder. You looked up at him, he didnt bother to glance and simply sat next to you. He was short and had a small piece of his hair dyed blonde. "am i that handsome to be staring at?" you snapped your head away once you noticed him staring back. You looked down at your feet before pulling out your phone to distract yourself even more but it only seemed harder as everything seemed to remind you of them.</p><p>Failing to keep the smile at your face, you bit your lip to try to contain it. Blocking every sound around you, you felt a tap on your shoulder. It was the same boy from before but none of the words he was speaking were verbal to you. It all sounded like gibberish. He pointed towards the bus in front of you but you couldnt unstick your body from the bench, not that you wanted to either way. </p><p>Struggling to move, you sat simply staring at him as he begun to set foot on the bus. You wanted to ask for help but it became impossible. However, in seconds it was like your eyes deceived you. He was walking back your way. "are you okay?" he spoke with a warm smile as he stood in front of you. His smile seemed familiar but your brain remain blank and you couldn't remember where you've seen it. 
Noticing your inability to respond, he placed his hand out and without any further thought, you took it. He helped you up and onto the bus, paying for your fair as well. You sat next to each other in silence as you tried to connect his smile with everyone you could remember. You looked away and placed your hand on your palm, your elbow resting on your thigh when it finally hit you. "youre the guy from last night" you mumbled. "huh" he stopped, the tone in his voice sounded surprised. "the guy that gave me the umbrella. I remember your smile. " your voice got smaller as you spoke. "oh yeah, i guess that was me" he replied awkwardly. You turned your head towards him, not only had he helped you once but twice in a row. <em>how much kindness can one truely hold in their heart?</em> Although his kindness warmed your heart and made you feel slightly better, it still hurt to have someone care for you like he was doing, worst part was you didnt even know him. "thank you" with a slight crack in your voice, you continued watching him. He knew you were staring again and turned towards you as well. His sharp eyes met yours but somehow you could still see how soft he was. "of course" he smiled widely. </p><p>You watched as he stood up, he saluted towards you with a small smile still painted on his face, stepping off the bus. </p><p>~</p><p>In the comfort of your bed, you lay slapping your palm onto the edge of your forehead. The boys image failed to leave your head. <em> he was only being a nice decent human being, stop over thinking</em>. there was a knock at your door, interrupting your thoughts. "come in" The door creaked open and your brothers head slipped in. "Hey, i noticed your guitar was broken."<br/>
"you were looking through my stuff!?" you sat up. "no i was moving it into your room...it felt funky" you could tell he was trying his best to make an excuse. "well what about it? stop rubbing it into my face" you pout, crossing your arms. "so, what if i got you a new one?" he smiled, his smile was extremely unsettling and it was like he had just committed arson. You cringed in horror and felt shivers go up your spine. You picked up one of your pillows from behind you and chucked it at him, hitting him right in the middle of his face. "Hey! im trying to be a nice big brother" he growled throwing it back at you. "nice big brother my ass" you whispered. "Stop smiling like that it makes me feel like you're about to murder the whole family"<br/>
"whatever forget it" he slammed your door shut, grumbling loudly expressing his annoyance as you laughed at the scene of getting him aggravated. Although your brother never noticed, he never failed to cheer your up with how stupid he perceived himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ice cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mom ima go get some ice cream, do you want some?" you slipped on your shoes over your heals. "no, be careful!" your mom yelled back. Staying up in your room all alone had caused your thoughts to run wild and they wouldnt shut up so you thought a short run to the corner ice cream shop couldnt hurt. Your legs carried you swiftly, your shoes hitting the pavement and it felt like you had blacked out, forgetting what you were doing and arriving in no time. You hesitated to pull the handle on the door. Your gut, for some reason, was telling you not to yet you had no idea why.</p><p>Entering the shop, your eyes were directed to a group of girls. And there you had found the regret, the gut feeling telling you not to.<em>oh god, at this point theyre doing it on purpose.</em> They all turned and snarled at you. Over it, you caught your breath and looked away slightly nervous of what could happen. But you knew and felt that they were gossiping about you and at this point it felt like petty drama, which wasnt far from what happened. You quickly ordered your ice cream and made your way out, as you walked out your eyes locked with someone. You didnt make a big deal of it, thinking it was a stranger but your brain told you to glance again and once you did you recognized him. <em>what kind of tv drama do i live in?</em> you stopped in your tracks, keeping eye contact with him.</p><p>Your heart beating like it was going to jump out of your body, you felt someones shoulder brush upon yours as they walked. The cold ice cream already dripping down your cone and onto your hand, it was as if your two realities had collided. They didnt know each other, you didnt know anything about him, but for some reason it felt this way. Looking over his shoulder you saw one of your old group members snaring at you, the unnecessary hatred built and shown in her eyes. The rest of them stood up and followed her out of the store. "hey, your ice creams is dripping" you changed your focus back onto the guy. He was holding a napkin, ready to help you wipe the ice cream away. The boy that had helped you more in your time of need than your own family. <em>is he a stalker?</em> "right i know its weird of me to randomly ask this but..." you stopped and bit your lip. "are you stalking me?" </p><p>He sat in the seat, legs crossed resting on the arm chairs. He was like a child, sitting there in front of you licking his ice cream. The sun still quickly melting your ice cream cone as well. Wondering why you even agreed to sit out here and hang out with him he finally replied to your prior question, "short and long answer, no. I have no reason to be stalking you"<br/>
"ive seen you three times in a row, you cant blame me for thinking you are" He stopped and looked straight at you. He was still and silent for a couple of seconds. "its fate" he smiled widely. "how is it fate if i dont even know your name-"<br/>
"Nishinoya yuu, by your logic NOW its fate" you stopped and rolled your eyes. "you're corny" you whispered and continued to eat your ice cream quietly, letting the warm air fill in the silence.
After a while of awkward silence, Nishinoya spoke again. "so no introduction?" he raised an eyebrow finally sitting in his seat properly. "Kageyama Y/n but you can call me Y/n" His head quickly snapped towards you. "are you by any chance related to Kageyama Tobio?"<br/>
"yeah sadly" you sighed, sitting back into your seat. "wait really? how come ive never heard of you? im on his volleyball team, does he not talk about us?" You seemed repulsed at the idea of having a correlation to someone your brother knew but you brushed it off, simply because he seemed nice. "Uhm okay..first question, i go to a performing arts school and we relatively hate each other. Second question, not really ive always been too busy to go to one of his games" you pushed the chair back, leaning onto the chair. He sighed in a pout and sat back into his seat, slouching slightly. "imagine how good friends we could be if your brother introduced us" 
"yeah, friends.." After whats been happening he past few days, you had doubts in the definition of friends and the word in general. You didnt know if you were able to trust anyone anymore. "but doesnt mean we cant be friends now" his smile was sweet and he looked excited, you couldnt help but to smile back. <em> he really is a child</em></p><p>"I hope you dont mind me asking.." with those words slipping out of his mouth, the mood seemed to have already changed. "but what was up with that group of girls in there? they looked at you like they knew you and disliked you" you looked away and placed your elbow on the armchairs, resting your chin on the palm of your hand. The cars rushed by, leaving a small breeze of warm air. You sighed and looked down, watching the friends, couples and families walk in and out of the ice cream shop. You debated if you should tell him or not but you knew and felt you needed someone to open up to. "if i tell you, do you promise to not tell my brother?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"ill be your vent buddy, dont worry i wont tell anyone. Promise" he extended his pinky towards you. You giggled slightly, thinking it was silly. You still extended your pink and wrapped it around his, "pinky promise" he smiled widely. You sighed once again and sat back onto your seat, you had no idea where to start. "i was in a band with them" </p><p>~</p><p>your hair flying into your mouth as you caught your breath, you rushed off the bus. The thuds of your feet hitting the hard pavement, you had been late once again and it really wasnt a new thing for you but this time practice was important. The studios door hit your foot as you messily rushed into the building.
"do you think she'll come-" opening the door, they all went quiet as if they had seen a ghost. It wasnt the first time the mood had changed as you entered the room, you didnt let it bother you and continued in normally. "sorry im late i wa-" but before you could finish your sentence, nene, your lead singer, ran full force at you. you were backed up into the wall and it felt like the force from hitting the wall had bruised your back, almost knocking the air out of you. You put your arms up near your face as a shield, unsure and terrified of what could happen. "h-hey, dont need to get worked up about b-being late-" your voice was shaky. "you really think ill be angry over you being late?! how numb and brain dead are you?" the room was quiet and your voices echoed within the room as everyone watched it unfold. She grabbed your arm and pulled it away from your face, gripping on for her life. "dont be a coward, own up to what you did" genuinely confused, you began to stutter. "i-i..i have no idea what your talking about" your voice grew smaller, you felt smaller as you looked around for reassurance or help. Your eyes caught your best friends, she looked at you in disgust and the betrayal stabbed right through your heart. "did you really think youd get away with messing around with my boyfriend? you have the guts to show up after!" she pulled you away from the wall, putting you in the center of the room. You could smell the bitterness in her words and before you knew it she had your guitar in her hands. "i thought WE made it clear that we never wanted to be associated with you outside of this. telling everyone we're friends, not only are you a weirdo but you suck at playing too! ill make it easier for you" with one blink of an eye, the impact of the guitar hitting the floor and the neck snapping in two filled the rooms silence. "Nene you've taken it too far-" one of the girls tried to play on your side but it didnt do much, she had seemed to entrance them with her dirty lies and accusations. "shut up" she snarled still making eye contact. "i- No WE never wanna see you again, leave" she threw the case and broken guitar at you. Leaving you awkwardly scrambling and putting everything away, tripping on your way out. </p><p>~</p><p>"woah that really happened?" the small boy looked at you like you were telling the story of a century. Leaning in and his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his palms, his eyes filled with sorrow. "i guess" you felt like your heart was gonna go up your throat and jump out your mouth remembering what happened. "did you really mess with her boyfriend tho?"<br/>
"no, he wanted to hang and wanted my help learning new chords thats all that happened and somehow it turned against me" remembering everything made you feel dizzy, you directed your eyes down to the ground, biting on your lip. "wait did this happen the night we first we met?" you nodded, feeling the knot in your throat getting larger. You didnt want to cry or seem any more valnurble than he had already seen you. You let your head drop onto the table and as quietly as you could, you let the tears flow out.</p><p>"hey" you looked up and found him reaching his hand out to you, without hesitation you took it and he pulled you up and off your seat "at least you can write a drama show and become suc-" un amused you let go if his hand and started to walk away, wiping your tears off your face. "okay i was kidding, im sorry please come back-" he trailed behind you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat with your legs crisscrossed on a bench, trying to set a boundary between the short teenage boy with the mind of child and yourself. He looked over at you with a grin, "you think you could play for me some day?¨ he rubbed his shoulder against yours. ¨well maybe, thats if i even see you ag-¨<br/>
¨well now that you brought it up, guess you have to give me your phone number¨ he winked. ¨maybe my brother was doing me a favor not mentioning me to you guys¨ you snarled under your breath as u pulled out your phone. ¨you say as you pull out your phone, i am seeing the resemblance in personality now though¨ you shook your head and cleared your head, ¨sorry, i will not convert to the mess that he is¨ you cleared your throat as you both shared your phone numbers to each other. ¨regardless if i do see you again, playing for you would be quite impossible. Because, you know, broken guitar¨ he sat quietly, looking a little disappointed. ¨well at least you have my number now¨ he smirked playfully. You glanced at your phone, feeling a little awkward. ¨i have to go now, thanks for semi-cheering me up¨ you straightened out your legs and pushed yourself off from the bench. ¨uh, i can walk you home if you want¨
"no, its okay thank you. I dont live that far" you denied his request as you stretched of your legs, almost ready to sprint away. You figured it would be even more awkward and weird if you let him walk you. "alrighty, see you!" he smiled and waved as u began to walk away. Once you hit the corner to where he couldnt see you, you started to sprint home. </p><p>Upon closing the door behind you, you stopped to catch your breath before removing your shoes. There was no sound in the house, it felt like everyone had gone out since the time you were out. Well it wasnt anything out of the ordinary and you liked the silence this time around. You stumbled your way into your room, flicking on the light your room lit up to a case on your small bed. "a guitar case?" it wasnt yours because glancing around you found your broken one leaning on the left corner of your room. 
You ran your fingers through your hair and walked up to it. Sitting on the edge of the bed, you unzipped the case revealing a new guitar. Hand over your mouth, you turned to the frame of your door where creepily and quietly your brother stood. You jumped, startled. "what are you doing her- i thought the house was empty" your hand now over your chest, you let out a sigh, relieved it wasnt a possible killer. "i wanted to surprise you" he mumbled. "you couldve at least made some noise" </p><p>"gee, you're welcome by the way"  he rolled his eyes as he closed your door. He may be annoying but hes still a good brother...sometimes. "you didnt have to.." overwhelmed by his kindness you sat in silence simply staring at the guitar. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>